The girl
by Hikuo
Summary: Would Troy leave Gabriella for another girl.And will Ryan figure out whose this Miley girl


**This is my first story I hope you like it and I'm not a good speller so theres probbly alot of spelling errors. Together ******

At midnight Troy had called Gabriella on the his cell phone he told her "I love you and you are a true friend thats why I will stick with you throughtout thick and thin" Gabriella started to cry and she said I love you and I don't ever want to leave you for no one else" Troy said "thanks Gabriella and I won't leave you for no girl". The next day at East High School Troy met up with Gabriella around 2nd period Troy had ask Gabriella "do want to catch a movie after school" Gabriella blushed she replyed yes" so later in the school day Ryan had asked Kelsi out but Ryan doesn't know where to take her. So he ask Gabriella for advice and Gabriella told him "why won't we have a double date me and Troy and you and Kelsi" and Ryan had said "ok where should we meet" Gabriella replyed at the movies" Ryan said "ok and thanks a bunch Gabriella" she said " your welcome Ryan" so then they countinued our there day. Then after school the double daters went home and freshened up. So after the guys freshen up they went to pick up there dates Troy and Gabriella were the first ones at the movies then came along Ryan and Kelsi. But they were having trouble finding Troy and Gabriella so Ryan called Troy and asked "where are you guys" Troy then said "where at the counter buying tickets you guys just buy the snacks and we will catch up just wait by the arcade games" Ryan said "ok and told Kelsi we have to buy the snacks and then we will wait near the arcade games" Kelsi said "ok" so Ryan and Kelsi went to the snack bar and the lady introduced herself "Hi I am Miley and how can I help you" Ryan said "yeah I would like two large popcorns and two large soda" Miley said ok which soda would you like coke or pepsi" Ryan said "pepsi" Miley filled the drinks and got the popcorns and then she said that would be $19.99 please" Ryan handed the money and asked her have I seen you somewhere" Miley had said probbly but don't think so hard" Then Ryan said"thanks" then Ryan and Kelsi walked off and waited for Troy and Gabriella. Ryan kept looking at Miley wondering if he knew her. Ryan is looking blank into space until Kelsi calls his name "Ryan!!". Ryan zoned back and said "yea what happened" Kelsi replyed "Troy and Gabriella are waiting for us". Ryan asked Kelsi "what movie are we gonna watch" Kelsi said "I don't know" so they caught up with Troy and Gabriella and they asked "what movie are we going to watch" Gabriella answered "The Exsorist of Emily Rose" then Ryan called Gabriella over and whispered in her ear "I thought the movie was going to be romantic" then she said in a low voice "but in the movie Kelsi will probbly get scared and would need someone to hold" and then Ryan suddenly caught the idea and said "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ok" so then they walked through the double door and took there seats the girls were in the middle and and the guys were at each end. They were talking throughout the preview but when the movie started it was silent. There were a few screams from Kelsi and from Gabriella Kelsi was grabbing Ryan hand and but pressure on his hand until his fingers were purple. Gabriella would go but her head behind Troy shoulder. When the movie finished Ryan and Troy were laughing at them for acting like such children and the girls flushed and Gabriella said "we were not acting like children" then Troy said you girls were screaming throughtout the whole movie. Then the guys walked there dates home when Troy reached Gabriella house he kissed her and grabed her ass Gabriella had smiled and said don't do that. Then Gabriella said "goodnight Troy Love you" and Troy said "love you to" then Troy went home. When Ryan reached Kelsi house they kissed but it was not no tab kiss this kiss went on for a good 2 mintues then when Kelsi was just about to go inside she said "I love you goodnite" and Ryan blushed and said "I love you to" and he walked off to house.  
R&R


End file.
